poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna's Destiny Part 1
Yuna's Destiny Part 1 is the first episode and part 1 of the third season premiere of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot There is a prophecy that Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Tigatron, Airazor, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, WALL-E, EVE and The Mixels must fulfill with some help from Bowser, His Family, Dr. Eggman and their Alliance of former villains and stop Thaddeus E. Klang from fulfilling the evil prophecy of Hades, Ruler of Underworld, Set, God of Chaos and Ares, God of War and the Masters of Darkness: Malefor, Aku, Tirek, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ganondorf and Mirage and Chaos will rain through out Equestria and the next world. The concert Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance are holding a concert in Canterlot to honor The Mane 6, Spike and Discord. The freak accident/Thaddeus E. Klang escape Then, There has been a freak accident, Thaddeus E. Klang escaped from the Equestian prison in The Crytal Empire. Thaddeus E. Klang's evil plan/Scorpan tells Yuna Thaddeus E. Klang discovered a scroll that for told the Prophacy of the Evil Gods and Dark Masters, Meanwhile, Scorpan came and warn Yuna and her friends about Thaddeus E. Klang, Later, they met up with Star Swirl the Bearded as he showed her the scroll of the Harmony Prophacy. The search for the Enchanted Crystals begins/That night Suddenly, Bowser, his family and friends came and explained that they were betrayed by Ares, Set and Hades and wanted to join forces with Yuna and her friends and she believes them, Star Swirl the Bearded gave Yuna and her friends a map and they've began their search for the Crystals of Harmony, Later, Tigatron and Airazor found the first three crystals, The Crystals of Magic, Honesty and Kindness. That night, Yuna starts to think about the Prophecy she has to fulfill. Captured!/Rescuing Yuna and Snowdrop Just then, Yuna remembered how well she accomplished her adventures. The next day, While looking for the next crystals, Yuna and Snowdorp got captured by Thaddeus E. Klang and the Weasels and taken to Tirek, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E and EVE must rescue them. Scorpan vs. Tirek After rescuing Yuna and Snowdrop, Scorpan must fight Tirek to buy Yuna and her friends enough time to escape and find the next Harmony Crystals. The Lava/The Next Three Crystals At the lava bridge, Yuna and her friends must get across to get to the next crystals. After crossing the bridge, They've found the next three crystals, The Crystals of Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty, So they continued on their quest for the next locations to get the next crystals. The floating boat/That night Flain, Krader and Teslo had an idea, They've bault a floating boat so they can reach the next locations in time. After they made a balloon (out of the tents), Tigatron and Airazor were talking to each other and their relationship has grown ever since. Trivia *This episode is when Bowser and his family redeemed themselves and formed their alliance. *This episode is a mixture of Doogal (aka The Magic Roundabout) and The Crystal Empire Part 1 and 2. Songs #United We Stand Category:Iamnater1225